


Summer breeze turned cold

by Hufflepuff20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff20/pseuds/Hufflepuff20
Summary: Summer Writing Challenge Day 2 - 973 words





	Summer breeze turned cold

Hermione Granger woke up during the summer after her 5th year at Hogwarts in her parents’ house, she had no idea that today she was going to lose her life. She walks through her daily routine with a smile. She had received a letter from victor yesterday and intended to write back almost immediately, well after she had gone to get her school things with Harry and Ron of course! Hermione got out of the shower and felt a chill up her spine. She shrugged it off as the house was pretty cold anyway. Her parents had left the air conditioning on for her. She dried and changed quickly and turned off the A/C.   
“Mom?” she called out, but there was no answer, “Dad?” She called again, but nobody answered. Hermione shook her head and began to get ready to head out when she saw them. She saw several people camped on her lawn, wearing all black robes. She gasped and went to hide. She searched frantically for her wand, but it was too late. A heavy blow was landed to the back of her head and her world went black. 

Harry and Ron were in Diagon Alley already. Harry spotted Ron from a long way off. I mean he couldn’t miss the flaming mop of ginger hair.   
“RON!” He called out into the crowd. Ron spotted him straight away. He walked towards Harry, looking troubled.   
“Hey Harry, have you seen Hermione?” He asked worried.   
“No, I was hoping you had.” Said Harry seeming just as worried.   
“We can always call around, she might be sick.” Said Ron Shrugging, “You know what women are like.”   
“True but with you-know-who back, I really want to know she’s safe.” Said Harry, his face a lot more troubled than before.   
“Let’s get our things for Hogwarts and then go over, she’s probably in bed sick though harry.” Replied Ron and Harry nodded, hoping what Ron was saying was true. 

Hermione woke in the middle of a large cellar. Her head was killing her. She raised her hand to the back of her head and felt a wet substance at the back of it. She brought her hand back down and saw blood covering her fingertips. The door opened at the far end of her prison and she felt a summer breeze caress her face. Hermione walked towards the light and looked out of the door, checking for anyone around. There was nobody to be seen so Hermione ran and ran away from where she had been kept. She had no idea where she was or even where she was going but she knew she would be fighting for her life if she stayed. She heard the sound of a hunting horn behind her and she ran faster, the summer breeze not feeling as nice as it once did. Hermione was hit in the back with a curse and her body felt like it was on fire. Bellatrix Lestrange stood over her.   
She smiled “Crucio.” She said cruelly, and Hermione felt the white-hot pain shoot all over her body.   
“Crucio, crucio, crucio.” Bellatrix repeated excitedly and Hermione screamed and screamed. Her life flashing before her eyes before it went black. 

Ron and Harry had finished their school shop and still couldn’t find Hermione.   
“I think we need to tell the order.” said Harry as he and Ron prepared to go to her house.   
“First Sirius and now this,” Said Ron worriedly, looking around, “Come on. We will go tell my parents.” he continued. Harry and Ron ran towards flourish and blotts where they bumped right into Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
“What’s the matter boys?” Said Molly, reading the worry on their faces. Harry explained how they had been waiting for Hermione and how she still hadn’t shown her face. Molly and Arthur exchange looks.   
“Right boys, you go home with Molly and I’ll get some people to check it out.” Said Arthur.  
“But we want to come too.” Said Ron  
“No Boys, this is the order’s problem now.” Said Arthur and Harry had to agree, he thought Hermione would get in touch if there was a problem.   
As the boys turned to begin to leave Molly turns to Arthur, “Be safe and come home”  
“I will honey.” He said and then apparated to get the order together.

Hermione woke up in the cold, dark room once again. Her whole body hurt, and it felt like she was on fire. She felt the summer breeze coming through the open door once again. But this time she didn’t follow it. It was slightly darker than before, Hermione guessed it was maybe 8 in the evening by now. She couldn’t move a muscle. She heard the hunting horn and cheering. Hermione closed her eyes and listened for a while. Bellatrix came in through the door whilst her eyes were closed.   
“Die Mudblood.” She said as she pointed her wand at Hermione. Hermione opened her eyes for long enough to see the green light hit her squarely in the chest, her final breath left her lips and then her world went dark. 

Harry and Ron were waiting days for the order to come back to them with an answer on Hermione. Arthur came into the burrow, a look of sadness on his face that he couldn’t wipe off. He saw the boys and pulled them into a hug.   
“Dad, where’s Hermione?” Asked Ron looking behind him.  
“She’s gone boys,” He started and burst into tears, “We found her in the bottom of a ravine this morning. I’m so sorry.”   
As Arthur sobbed, Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. First Sirius, now Hermione. He kept losing the people he loved, and it made him angry. The summer breeze now turned cold and cruel and Harry now knew a storm was coming.


End file.
